A Chance To Rebuild
by Vera-Sama
Summary: (AU, Movie-verse) For 135 years after the fire, The Paris Opera House remained untouched. The people of paris forgot about it, and the Phantom became simply a legand. Now that someone has decided to rebuild and reopen, a familiar spirit makes his return.
1. Solitude Interupted

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Phantom of the Opera'.

**Chapter One: Solitude Interupted**

* * *

Erik looked up from his writing. Was he hearing things? It sounded like…people…in his Opera House…? 

'That's ridiculous.' He decided, turning back to his writing. After a moment, he heard something very clear and unmistakable.

Laughter.

'Perhaps it couldn't hurt to see what's going on.' He decided. He left his writing table, and made for one of the many passageways leading to the ground floor.

Once he managed to position himself up in the fly where he couldn't be seen, he watched the small group. His eyes scanned what appeared to be four men and four women, all talking excitedly as they looked around. His gaze stopped when he saw one couple off to themselves, talking excitedly.

'Christine?' He wondered, watching the woman. His gaze then shifted to her companion. 'Monsieur Raoul, il qui n'a pas un cerveau?'(Roughly translated: He who does not have a brain.)

"Cassandra!" Another woman, one with long black hair, called. "Grant! Come here a second, there are still some things we need to go over."

'Of course it isn't them…why would they be here?' He asked himself. 'It's been far, far too long…'

"We're coming Nadia!" The first girl, Cassandra, replied.

The small group gathered on the stage, sitting in a circle in the middle. Erik made his way to the backstage area in order to better hear what was being said.

"So this place is ours?" A blonde girl asked, dark blue eyes dancing excitedly as she looked around.

Erik glared pointedly. The Opera House has always been his, and would always be his.

"Not quite, Katrina." Nadia replied. He noticed she had very clear blue eyes. She glanced in his direction, and for a moment, he worried he might see him. "We've still got a few papers to sign. Jean-Luc?"

"I've got them right here!" A blonde man said, producing a folder from a bag he'd carried in. "Everyone has to sign. Full names, please."

Erik noted he resembled that friend of Christine's…what was her name again? Jean-Luc signed the paper and passed it to the next person, a woman with short red hair and brown eyes. "Camille?"

Camille nodded and sighed. "Damien?"

A man about Erik's size with black hair pulled into a ponytail signed the paper before handing it to the girl who resembled Christine.

"Do we have to sign our full names?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Jean-Luc replied. "It's legally void otherwise."

"Fine…but you'll regret it…" Cassandra signed, passing the paper to Grant. "Grant and I are…generous…when it comes to names…"

"They can't be that bad." Nadia replied, taking the paper from Grant. "Let's see… Cassandra Marie-Antoinette Summers-Daae-De Chagny…wow…and Grant's is John-Michael Grant Summers-Daae-De Chagny." She looked at her two friends. "On second thought, maybe they can be that bad…"

Everyone gave a small laugh.

Erik was torn between laughing and scowling. So those two were related to Christine and that ignorant fool she had married?

Nadia signed and passed the paper to the blonde girl, Katrina, who signed happily. "Here you go, Parker."

A blonde boy, obviously related to Katrina, took the paper and signed hastily before handing it back to Jean-Luc.

"I still don't see why we had to buy this old run-down junkyard anyway…" Parker said as he stood.

"Because we need somewhere to hold our performances." Nadia replied with a small glare at the blonde. "And where better then the famous Paris Opera Populaire?"

"Anywhere that doesn't require so much work." Parker replied. "I'm going to look around, call if you need me."

Once he was out of earshot, Nadia sighed "Stupid American." She grumbled before looking back up at the others. "No offense."

"None taken." Katrina, Cassandra, and Grant replied in unison.

Erik smiled a bit as he made hi way back to his lair. So these children wanted run of his Opera House, did they? Perhaps he could manage to give them a bit of a fright, and put a stop to that for good.

* * *

Nadia waited with Cassandra, Grant and Katrina for the others to return. They'd paired off to look around and see how much work would have to be done. 135 years of neglect were evident, but all seemed confident the Opera Populaire could be restored. 

"Look what we found!" Jean-Luc called out as he cam rushing up with Parker. Camille and Damien were close behind.

"What is it?" Cassandra asked excitedly.

Jean-Luc held out an envelope with a wax seal. "A note?"

"Let me see." Nadia took the note and opened it, reading it aloud.

_Dear Monsieurs and Mademoiselles,  
__Welcome to my Opera House. I hope you enjoy your stay, although I fear it will be a short one. If you believe you have what it takes to restore this place to its former glory, I commend you. There are a few rules I must set before I can end this fond greeting.  
__1) My salary falls due on the first of every month. Seeing as you will have a lot to contend with for the time being, I'll leave the exact amount up to you. The date, however, is nonnegotiable.  
__2) Snooping about in places you don't belong will not be tolerated, and I refuse to be held accountable for those who stray.  
__3) Leave before nightfall. If, by chance, you do stay into the night, confine yourselves to as few rooms as possible.  
__I remain, Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Obedient Servant.  
__O.G._

Nadia refolded the letter and put it in her bag.

"O.G.?" Katrina asked.

"Opera Ghost!" Cassandra exclaimed. "Just like Aunt Christine said."

"There's no Opera Ghost." Nadia replied. "It's just a stupid prank someone's pulling to scare us off."

'I wouldn't be so sure, Mademoiselle.' Erik thought with a sly grin. He watched them leave before returning to his lair to work. 'So it will take more then a few letters?' He found himself smiling. 'This is just the challenge I needed after so many years.'

* * *

"Great! Just great!" Nadia sighed, softly kicking the wall out of annoyance. 

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, looking up from her laptop.

"I just got word from the construction team. Someone's torn down part of the frame. That'll set them back another week." Nadia sank down into one of the folding chairs. "We're already a month behind. Why would someone do this?"

"Perhaps it's the great Phantom of the Opera." The redhead suggested with a smirk. "He doesn't want the Opera Populaire reopened."

"Don't tell me you believe that old legend." Nadia laughed. "It's just a story someone made up to explain the fire. It's not true."

"I don't know…Christine Daae was a real person."

"As was Macbeth, but that doesn't mean he went to witches for advice, now does it?"

"What are you two going on about?" Damien asked as he entered the room, standing in the doorway.

"Camille thinks the Phantom is behind all of our setbacks." Nadia explained. She stood. "Are the dressing rooms complete?"

"Yes, just not furnished." He then looked at the girl confused. "Why?"

"When's the furniture due in?" She ignored his question.

"Next week sometime." He answered before trying again. "Why?"

"If people break in after we leave, then the only answer is to stay the night." She stated simply. "I'm going to go get my things."

Camille and Damien exchanged odd looks.

"You can't be serious." Camille replied.

"I'm completely serious. You are welcome to stay, but even if you don't, I am." She grabbed her coat and purse. "I'm off to get my things and pick up a sleeping bag. Tell the others where I've gone, ok?"

With that, she was gone, leaving her two friends standing there in awe, watching her walk off.

* * *

Erik watched her as well. Why did reopening the Opera House mean so much to her? Couldn't she just get frightened off like the others and leave him to his solitude? He'd hoped all these setbacks he'd created would be enough to deter her, but after three months she was still as diligent as ever. If not for her, the others would've folded long ago. 

'No matter.' He decided, turning to make his way back to his underground home. 'If she wants to stay the night, let her. She'll change her mind soon enough.'

* * *

Nadia's cell rang. She sighed, apologizing to the clerk who'd been helping her. 

"Hello?"

"I just talked to Camille. Is it true?"

"More then likely." She sighed. "Could you be more specific, Parker?"

"Do you really want to start staying at the opera house?" The American asked.

"Yes." Nadia stated. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"It's not safe alone." Parker replied. "I'll tell you what, pick up enough bags for the rest of us. If one stays, we all do."

"Fine. I'll bring them on back then, could some of the others go get our things?"

"I'll send Grant and Jean-Luc."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright." Parker was silent a moment. "Nadia?"

"What?" She was getting fed up, as was the clerk at the sporting goods store.

"I love you."

"No, you just think you do." Her voice was a bit more tolerant, almost sad. "I'll see you later."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the clerk. "I'm sorry…it appears I need seven more bags."

The clerk groaned, muttering as he headed off to get the sleeping bags.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

"Yes, Katrina. I'm sure." Nadia laughed, unrolling her sleeping bag. "Besides, how can we keep watch over the entire place if we're all cooped up together?"

"At least let one of the guys stay in the next room." The blonde pleaded. "If someone breaks in, you can't handle them on your own."

"So its better I fend off Parker all night?" She shook her head. "I've got a good set of lungs. If anyone attacks me, you'll hear about it."

"I'm not as brave as you." Katrina admitted. "I'm going to room with Camille. Cassandra's rooming with Grant, I think."

"Look, I want to get some work done tonight. See you in the morning?"

"If the Phantom doesn't get me first." Katrina gave a small wave before starting out.

Nadia sighed. She closed the door and began to get ready for bed.

* * *

Erik watched as she changed, still smiling to himself. She was pretty, not quite as beautiful as he remembered Christine to be, but pretty. Ironic that she was in Christine's old room. Once in her nightgown, she braided her long black hair. Blue eyes scanned the room before she locked the door and moved a small candelabra to the floor.

"I'll be glad when we can get this place wired for electricity." He heard her say.

He watched her take a notebook and some device he didn't recognize out of her bag. She put a thin circular disc inside the device, put something over her ears, and pushed a button before settling into her sleeping bag and writing by the light of the candles. He noticed she had slightly darker skin then the others. It reminded him of women from his childhood. He was about to descend through the passage behind the mirror when he heard her start to sing.

"_Think of me  
__Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye  
__Remember me  
__Once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
__When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free  
__If you ever find a moment  
__Spare a thought for me  
__We never said our love was evergreen  
__Or as unchanging as the sea  
__But if you can still remember  
__Stop and think of me…"_

He paused, listening to her sing. Had she been here when the Opera House had still been open, she might've been a potential student. The song was less operatic then what Christine had sung, but it was still very good.

"…_Think of all the things we've shared and seen  
__Don't think about the way things might've been  
__Think of me  
__Think of me waking, silent and resigned  
__Imagine me trying too hard to put you from my mind  
__Recall those days  
__Look back on all those times  
__Think of the things we'll never do  
__There will never be a day when I won't think of you.  
__Flowers fade  
__The fruits of summer fade  
__They have their seasons, so do we  
__But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!"_

Erik slid the hidden door open just enough to let a draft in, extinguishing the candles.

Nadia tore the headphones off her head, the music still playing faintly. "Who's there?" She called out, sensing someone else in the room. She sat up, looking around. The room was too dark to see anything.

Erik smiled again, sliding the door closed. Perhaps this wouldn't be as hard as he originally thought.

She relit the candelabra before looking around once more. Seeing no one, she sighed. "That Phantom nonsense is getting to me…best to call it a night." Turning off her CD player, she blew the candles out again and settled in, falling into a light sleep.

That night she dreamed of a man with a hauntingly calm voice. He sang to her songs she hadn't heard since her childhood. It was the most at ease she'd felt in a very long time.


	2. The Opera House Players

Hopefully these Character Bios will clear a few things up.

* * *

**Name:** Nadia Chanson Badaeu  
**Nationality: **French  
**Age:** 24  
**Hair:** black, down to her mid back  
**Eyes:** Crystal blue  
**Hobbies:** singing, writing  
**Role(s) in troupe:** Costume and set design, actress. Unofficial leader  
**Family: **Mother and father (both deceased), no siblings  
**Personality:** She may seem very cold at first, but she isn't really. She simply sees no reason to believe in something if there is no substantial proof. She tends to be the most practical of the group, often forcing everyone to get work done. Despite this, she is very fun loving and enjoys a good laugh. She doesn't like to talk about her family or her past.  
**History:** Raised in Paris, she fell in love with the mysterious Paris Opera house at a young age. She's always loved to perform. She travels from time to time. She lived in America for a while and met the other members of the troupe roughly 3 years ago. She worked in a bookstore with Cassandra and Katrina. Roughly a year later, they moved back to Paris. She has many secrets, and refuses to let anyone else in on them.

* * *

**Name: **Camille Elisabeth Louis  
**Nationality**: French  
**Age: **22  
**Hair: **red, curly, to her shoulders  
**Eyes: **green  
**Hobbies: **internet, computers, reading, she's also a bit of an anime fan (Japanese Animation)  
**Role(s) in troupe: **Tech crew, some acting  
**Family: **A mother and older brother  
**Personality: **she's very quiet, and often keeps to herself  
**History: **Her father died when she was little. She grew up with Damien, and met Nadia and the others over the internet. She was raised in the French countryside. She moved to Paris at 20, and still goes back home to visit.

* * *

**Name: **Katrina Chole Reed  
**Nationality:** American  
**Age:** 21  
**Hair: **Blonde, down to her lower back  
**Eyes: **dark blue  
**Hobbies: **singing, watching movies (Her personal movie collection rivals Blockbusters.)  
**Role(s) in troupe: **Actress, make-up specialist  
**Family: **Parker (Twin brother) parents (divorced) younger sister (She's 16 and lives with their father.)  
**Personality: **upbeat, hyper, always friendly and always positive. He's very smart when it come to things around the theater, but she has very little common sense. She is gullible, but overall a good person  
**History: **Her parents divorced when she was 10. She, Parker, and their little sister, Savannah were sent to live with their father. She took an early interest in the arts, joining her high school Drama Club. She also learned that she enjoyed foreign languages and adopted French as her favorite. She met Cassandra in Drama, and soon met Nadia through Cassandra. Prior to moving to Paris with the others, she worked part time in a bookstore in the mall with Nadia and Cassandra.

* * *

**Name: **Parker Gaston Reed  
**Nationality:** American  
**Age: **21  
**Hair: **short and blonde  
**Eyes: **dark blue  
**Hobbies: **practical jokes, animals  
**Role(s) in troupe:** actor  
**Family: **Katrina (Twin Sister) parents (divorced) younger sister (She's 16 and lives with their father.)  
**Personality: **He tends to be very skeptical, almost to an annoying point. He's also extremely determined. He won't give up until he gets what he wants. He tries to be the leader from time to time, but lacks the proper people skills. He likes to pull pranks, and loves a good (in his opinion at least) laugh.  
**History: **His situation growing up was the same as Katrina's he was also in Drama. He enjoys acting, but doesn't understand why everyone wanted to relocate to Paris. Prior to the move, he worked in a pet store in the same mall.

* * *

**Name: **Damien Alexis Goodrich (I was calling him Dominique at first, but I changed my mind.)  
**Nationality:** French  
**Age: **25  
**Hair: **black, roughly to his shoulders. He wears it pulled into a short ponytail.  
**Eyes: **grey  
**Hobbies: **reading, mechanics, math  
**Role(s) in troupe: **accountant, actor, unofficial second in command.  
**Family:** his parents, three younger sisters (Ages 18, 13, and 10) and a younger brother (20)  
**Personality: **quiet, laid-back, arguably the most level-headed member of the acting troupe. He tends to go with the flow, but won't hesitate to stand up for what he believes.  
**History: **Raised with Camille, he lived a decent childhood on his parent's farm. When he turned 20 he opened an auto repair shop. A year later he relocated with Camille to Paris, sharing an apartment with her until the group moved into the Opera House.

* * *

**Name: **John-Michael Grant Summers-Daae-De Chagny (Grant for short)  
**Nationality: **American  
**Age: **23  
**Hair: **dark brown, longish, like Raoul's  
**Eyes: **brown  
**Hobbies: **music. He loves all different types of music.  
**Role(s) in troupe: **costumes (he does most of the actual sewing), actor, patron  
**Family: **Cassandra, two little brothers (twins, age 18)  
**Personality: **nice, often described as 'a big teddy bear' (by Cassandra) He's usually pretty laid back, but he does have a defensive streak in him.  
**History: **Christine and Raoul's great-great-grandson. Despite his mouth-full of a name (2 first, 1 middle, and 3 last) he had a normal childhood. In high school, he realized he was gay. (Come on…eight people…one of them had to be, right?) He was in Drama with Cassandra, Katrina and Parker. He worked with a local theater after graduation until the group moved to Paris. Because he is the oldest son, he has inherited the title of the Vicomte De Chagny. Using the De Chagny fortune, he acts as a patron to the newly reopened Opera House.

* * *

**Name: **Cassandra Marie-Antoinette Summers-Daae-De Chagny (Cassandra for short)  
**Nationality: **American  
**Age: **22  
**Hair: **dark brown, curl, exactly like Christine's  
**Eyes: **brown  
**Hobbies: **paranormal investigation  
**Role(s) in troupe: **Costumes (helps Grant with the sewing) actress, patron  
**Family:** Grant, two little brothers (twins, age 18)  
**Personality: **a little unconventional, sometimes goofy, and always fun. She's enthusiastic and energetic, and tends to energize thse around her.  
**History: **Christine and Raoul's great-great-granddaughter. Despite her mouth-full of a name (1 first, 2 middle, 3 last) she had a pretty normal childhood. The only difference is she discovered at a young age she had the ability to see and communicate with ghosts. She is often visited by the spirit of her great-great-grandmother, whom she usually calls "Aunt Christine" (Woul;d you want to say "Oh, hello Great-Great-Grandmother" every time you saw someone?) She loves acting, and enjoyed her time in Drama. She also worked in a bookstore with Nadia and Katrina. Due to the fact that she was the oldest (and only) daughter, and also the fact that it is likely Grant will never marry, she has inherited the title of the Vicomtess De Chagny. Using the De Chagny fortune, she acts as a patron to the newly reopened Opera House.

* * *

**Name: **Jean-Luc Giry  
**Nationality: **French  
**Age: **20  
**Hair: **blonde, long, resembles Meg's.  
**Eyes: **green  
**Hobbies: **drawing, Shakespeare  
**Role(s) in troupe: **Actor, patron  
**Family: **three older sisters (ages 22, 25, and 29)  
**Personality: **He's a very eager worker, although he is easily intimidated at times.  
**History: **Meg's great-great-grandson. He inherited the deed to the Opera House (which Meg won at the silent auction) from his grandfather, who also requested he keep the family name "Giry". Despite being the youngest member of the acting troupe, he knows he holds a certain amount of power as a patron (although he only brings this up jokingly). He joined the others when they sought to buy the Opera House. Instead of just handing it over, he agreed to share ownership with them if he could join the troupe.

* * *

**A Few Notes: **

**1) **To **LoverofBalto** no, there's no magic pill. Although, that would be funny…Anyhoo. I can't exactly say why Erik is still as young and agile as ever, but I promise an answer will come soon.

**2) **To **LiTTleLoTTe1991 **No, Nadia isn't related to Nadir. To be honest, I've never read GL's novel…but I really want to. I've got SK's novel…but I've only gotten about half-way through it…that's why this is set in the movie/ALW-verse.

**3) **To **It Addams **No spoilers to other readers! And no taunting them because you know what's going to happen…(that's my job…) lol…just kidding, Muse-Nee-Chan.

**4) **I'm sorry it took so long to post this…real life interfered. I promise to do my best to get these out sooner. The good news is Spring break is approaching quickly, so I (might) be able to get something accomplished with this fic by then. (…maybe…)

**5) **The information in these character bios is apt to change. Please keep in mind this is how I planned the characters…I'm not sure how things will turn out when I'm actually writing.

Please let me know if this made things any easier to understand.


	3. A Visit From The Past

**Chapter Two: A Visit From The Past**

Nadia gave a soft yawn as she left her room. It only took her a few moments to find the others.

"Good morning." She smiled as she took a seat by Katrina.

"You look chipper…" Camille noted as she passed Nadia the box of donuts and a soda. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, actually." She replied, grabbing some breakfast before continuing. "I keep having the oddest dreams though…"

"What are they?" Cassandra asked, snapping to attention. "Could be a message from beyond."

"I doubt it." Nadia replied with a laugh. "I keep dreaming about my childhood…but there's always this beautiful voice singing to me."

"What does it sing?" Cassandra inquired. She was unwilling to drop the subject just yet.

"Songs from old operas, mostly." Nadia thought further. "What's odd is I've woken myself up singing along before."

"Aunt Christine said that sounds like the Phantom!" Cassandra appeared as excited as a child at Christmas. "He's training you just like he did her!"

"Nonsense." Nadia shook her head. "If such a man really did live at one point, he'd be long dead by now." She stood, grabbing her drink. "I'm going to check on the guys. Aren't they up yet?"

"We've been up for a few hours now…" Damien said from behind her.

"We've been going around and checking on everything before the construction crews arrive." Grant elaborated.

"It seems like whoever was trying to set us back got scared off when we started to stay here." Jean-Luc finished.

'Not quiet, gentlemen…' Erik thought as he watched silently. It was sheer curiosity that had halted his destruction of their work. He wanted to see if they could, in fact, restore the Opera Populaire to its former glory. He was also curious to learn more about Nadia. Something about her seemed…familiar. Also, she listened to more music from his time then her own. He looked back up to watch as she left.

In the hallway, Nadia ran into Parker.

"Good morning." He greeted with a grin.

"It was…" She replied, as she tried to make her way past.

Parker reached out and grabbed her arm in a soft grip. "Wait a second." He said, moving in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you."

Nadia pulled her arm free. "Please, make it quick. I need to start looking over plays so I can find something for us to perform." She crossed her arms. "We will be opening sooner then you think."

"I was just wondering…since we've got more free time then usual right now…would you like to go catch a movie or something?"

She sighed, her eyes taking on almost a pitying look. "I've told you before, I'm not interested in a relationship with you."

"Why?" He insisted.

"There's too much of an age difference." She tried to explain. There seemed to be no way to put all of her thoughts into words. "There's too much you don't understand."

"There's only three years difference." He tried. "Besides, I want to understand."

"No, you don't." she pushed past him. "My answer will never change. Please just move on, ok?"

"I'm persistent, so sue me." He called after her before turning back towards his room. It was then he saw the others peeking out of the doorway at him.

"That's strange…" Cassandra noted.

"What?" Her brother asked.

"There's a man following her…"

The others looked at Cassandra oddly a moment before dismissing it and returning to what they were doing.

* * *

Nadia made sure her door was closed before grabbing the pillow off her bed and throwing it at the nearest wall.

"Men!" She exclaimed, throwing another pillow. She fell onto her bed and sighed. After laying there a moment, she got up and moved to a small work area laid out on the floor. She had a desk, but she never used it.

Scattered around her were various scripts. Some were to operas, others to musicals, and still others were for plays. There was also her own, as of yet unfinished, script. She picked it up and smiled at it fondly before setting it to one side. "I'll finish it some day…" She said with a sigh.

"How long have you been working on that play?" A masculine voice asked from behind her. She spun around and gave a small gasp, falling back onto her bed. "As long as I've known you, at least…"

There before her was a tall man with long blonde hair neatly pulled into a ponytail at the nap of his neck. His eyes were vibrant green and had a humorous glint to them. He was dressed in what most now-a-days would call an 'old fashioned' suit from the late 1800's. He appeared to be no more then 26, and had an amused smile on his young face.

"Gabriel…?" Nadia asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"My dear Nadia, you look wonderful." The man replied.

"What are you doing here?" Nadia's voice regained some of its usual confidence. "How are you…?"

"It's not important right now, love." Gabriel gave the younger woman a smile. "What is important is that I'm worried about you. I worry you've been building a wall around yourself lately. Please let people in more often. It is what Christelle and I both want for you."

Nadia sighed, all previous shock forgotten. She ran her fingers through her hair before sighing. "I just want to come back home…with you and Christelle…"

"You say that now, love, but I believe your tune will change with time…"

"How much more time?" She mused to herself.

"I must be going, Nadia…." Gabriel said, a sad smile crossing his face.

"Wait!" Nadia called out. Gabriel stood, expectantly watching her. "Tell Christelle I love her. Sometimes I worry she doesn't know that…"

"She knows, believe me." Gabriel gave a small laugh.

"I…I love you too…" Nadia added hesitantly.

"And I, you, Nadia."

* * *

Erik frowned. He'd been watching Nadia with growing interest for the last few minutes. At first he worried for the dear girl's sanity. The stress must be horrible if it was causing her to talk to herself. Soon, however, he figured it was simply some sort of acting exercise. He applauded silently from his vantage point behind the mirror. He stopped and continued to watch as she dried some stray tears before moving to her small work area and looking through small books, as if to clear her mind. She smiled as she looked at one particular one. It was difficult for Erik to read the title, but the cover appeared to have a rose and a mask.

"This one will be perfect!" She exclaimed, almost hugging the book before jumping up and running out of her room to show the others.

"So they've finally chosen an opener?" Erik wondered with a smirk. "Now things should really get interesting."


	4. A Discovery

**Chapter Three: A Discovery**

"Hey, Jean-Luc! You've got to come see this!" Cassandra called as she excited bounded towards the younger Frenchman. "Aunt Christine showed me this doorway, and…just come on!"

Jean-Luc had been reading a letter from one of his sisters when the energetic American ran up, grabbed his arm, and pulled him off towards the dressing rooms. "Slow down, Cassandra, you're not making any sense…" He managed.

"I saw this little girl…and I had nothing better to do, so I followed her. She went into a dressing room…This one!" She pulled the confused blonde through an open door and came to a stop in front of a mirror. "Well, she was gone, but Aunt Christine said some of the mirrors are doors that lead to the Phantom's Lair. Look!"

Cassandra released Jean-Luc's arm and took a firm grip on the mirror frame. She began to pull, and slowly the mirror slid away, revealing a dark, dank passageway.

"But…we don't have flashlights…" Jean-Luc began. He could already hear the wheels turning in his friend's head, and didn't like where things were going. He'd grown up listening to tales of the Phantom, and didn't like the idea of snooping around in his old…haunt.

"Sure we do." The young Vicomtess smiled as she pulled two mini flashlights from her pocket. "Aunt Christine suggested I grab them on the way to get you…"

Jean-Luc shook his head, but took one. Switching it on, he followed his eccentric friend through the open mirror.

* * *

Jean-Luc had previously doubted Cassandra's sanity on the subject of spirits, but now, as they waded in waist deep water, guided by 'Aunt Christine', avoiding several dangerous traps, He had a new found respect for the paranormal.

"You said there was a little girl…?" He wondered.

"Yeah, she was walking with that man that was following Nadia. He kept following her, but the little girl ran off to play…"

Jean-Luc was about to say something, but stopped. He stood stock-still in the know knee-deep water, staring at the scene before him.

"We found it!" Cassandra exclaimed, throwing her arms around Jean-Luc. "The Phantom's Lair!"

"But…no Phantom…?" Jean-Luc half asked, half hoped, looking at the heavy gate. "And no way to get in…"

"Aunt Christine said the Phantom had her sing…" Cassandra noted. She took a few steps closer to the gate before starting. "Row, Row, Row your boat…"

Before she could continue, a distant voice was heard. "Cassandra….Jean-Luc…"

"Nadia's looking for us…" Jean-Luc observed. "We should head back…better luck next time…"

Cassandra pouted but nodded, and followed the younger man back the way they had come. Once back at the mirror entrance, Jean-Luc allowed Cassandra to enter first. He gave one last look around, jumping a bit when he saw a small girl right where he'd been moments ago. She had long black hair and dark green eyes that almost shone black.

"It's a lever, not singing." She said with a small giggle before disappearing completely.

"Coming, Jean-Luc?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah…" He continued to stare at where the girl had been as he pushed the mirror closed.

* * *

Erik was on his way from Nadia's room back to his lair when he heard the familiar sound of one of his mirrors sliding closed.

'They couldn't leave well enough alone, could they?' He growled softly. 'They had to meddle…they will regret breaking one of the rules I set…'

* * *

Nadia was pacing in front of the small group when Cassandra and Jean-Luc entered. She stopped and raised an eyebrow. Both were still soaked from the waist down.

"Go for a swim, sweetie?" Grant asked with a small laugh.

"Do we even have a pool?" Katrina wondered aloud.

"Do you two…want to change first…?" Camille asked, almost hesitantly.

"Nah, we're good…" Cassandra said, dropping down to sit indian style on the ground.

"What's going on, Nadia?" Jean-Luc asked, calling attention back to the matter at hand.

The dark haired woman smiled. "I finally chose a play for us to open with."

"_Much Ado About Nothing_?" Jean-Luc half-hoped. That was the play he'd suggested.

"No, although I believe we'll do that one next." She smiled as she tossed a manuscript to Damien.

"_The Phantom Of the Opera_." He read aloud before looking up. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Nadia smiled. "I figured it'd be fitting."

"I hope you don't invoke Murphy's Law by choosing this one…" Katrina said, looking around a bit timidly.

"This is stupid." Parker spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "I figured you'd be more creative then that, Nadia. Besides, I hate musicals. This'll never work."

Nadia glared at the blonde man for a moment before taking a steadying breath. "If you don't like it, Parker, you don't have to take part." She said calmly. "And if you don't like musicals, you might want to rethink being a member of this troupe. We do, after all, plan on performing more musicals and even some operas." Despite her calm, even tone, it was easy to tell she was extremely angry. She hated when someone refused to take part without even trying first. "We'll meet after dinner and assign roles, ok guys?" She said after a moment, her normal tone returning.

"Sounds great." Cassandra beamed. She stood. "I'm starved."

"I think you and Jean-Luc better change first…" Grant said as he stood and stretched.

"What happened to you two…or do I want to know…?" Camille asked.

"We found the Phantom's Lair!" Cassandra exclaimed.

Nadia shook her head. "And it was probably long abandoned…"

"Actually, no, it looked—"

"We'll tell them over dinner…" Jean-Luc interrupted. "We'd better change before we get too sick to perform."

"Oh, right…" She laughed. "See you all in a bit…" With that, she and Jean-Luc headed off to their respective rooms to change

"Alright, in the mean time, Damien, can you please check the books and see how much we can afford to spend on this production? I'd also like an estimated ticket price."

"No problem." The older Frenchman nodded, and turned to do as he was asked.

"Camille, I want you to take a copy of the script and see what sort of special effects we need. I also need you to start thinking of lighting."

"Can do." The redhead smiled and, taking a copy of the script from Nadia, followed after Damien.

"Katrina, I want you to start figuring out something make-up-wise. We'll need the Phantom, of course, as well as specifics for the other characters."

"Cool…this'll be fun!" The blonde girl almost jumped for joy before grabbing a copy of the script and bounding off.

"Grant, if you don't mind, start working on some costume designs. I've already got a few ideas sketched in my room; I'll go get them out for you."

"I can't wait to see them."

Nadia started out of the room, followed by Grant, when Parker called out.

"What about me? What can I do?"

Nadia stopped, mid step, and said nothing at first. It was obvious she was still upset. "Stay out of my way until dinner."

She was halfway to her room before Grant spoke up. "Look, I don't like what he said either…but wasn't that a bit harsh?"

"An old friend always used to say that a troupe is like a chain, and a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. With Parker's lack of dedication, he's defiantly our weakest link. With a naysayer like him, we'll never get this place back on its feet."


	5. Angel Or Demon

**Chapter Four: Angel or Demon**

After a small dinner, during which they got to hear about what Cassandra and Jean-Luc saw in and around the Phantom's Lair, the group met on the stage to discuss the upcoming show.

Erik positioned himself up in the fly so he could watch. He had a note ready for them, but opted to wait for just the right time to drop it. His anger had finally somewhat subsided, but only after the destruction of a few statues around the lair.

"Alright guys." Nadia said and she set down the things in her arms. "I figured there are really only eight main roles…which makes things very convenient for us." She laid out eight copies of the script, each with a character name written on the cover. "We'll need to hold auditions for smaller roles, of course, but we'll worry about that later."

"How do we decide who gets which part?" Parker asked. He sounded genuinely interested, although Nadia had a feeling his interest was only an attempt to apologize for earlier. Still, she decided to let bygones be bygones.

"The fairest way possible…we'll draw names out of a bag." The others laughed. "Unless any of you are dying to play a certain role…"

"I want to play Aunt Christine!" Cassandra exclaimed.

"It would be only fitting…" Camille noted. "Do you want to play Raoul, Grant?"

"…No, that's ok…"Grant replied.

"Anyone else?" Nadia asked.

"Oh, Jean-Luc would make a pretty Meg!" Cassandra spoke up again.

"Thank you, but I think I'd prefer a male role…" The young patron said, clearing his throat while everyone else laughed.

When no one else spoke up, she pulled a small bag out of her pocket and put four small slips of paper inside. "Monsieurs first…draw a name and read it aloud."

Damien reached forward, and pulled a single slip of paper out. "Phantom."

Grant went next. "Firman…? Oh well…could be worse…"

Next, Jean-Luc took his turn. "Raoul."

"Just don't get to cozy during those kissing scenes…" Grant said, a false air of protectiveness to his statement.

Everyone laughed a little before Parker took the last strip. "Andre…what about Piangi? Or Buquet?"

"They don't actually have that big of a role, so we'll have to hold auditions." Nadia explained. She put three slips of paper in the bag. "Who wants to go first?"

"You should." Katrina said. "You're already holding the bag…"

"Makes sense…" Nadia observed before drawing a strip of paper. "Mime. Giry…"

"My turn!" Katrina exclaimed, taking the bag. "I got…Meg!"

Camille took the bag, and drew the last name. "Carlotta…well, it will be a challenge…"

"Is everyone happy with their roles?" Nadia asked. Parker looked as if he were about to speak, but she cut him off. "Good…on to the next order of business. Katrina, what have you been able to come up with?"

"Well, keeping with the usual Phantom theme…" Katrina opened a folder and took out some sketches. "We're going with the half mask on the right side of the face. As for under the mask…" She spread the sketches out before the small group. Each one showed her idea of what the disfiguration should look like, from different angles, as well as with the mask.

Erik gave a small growl. 'What sort of mockery is this?' He wondered, outraged. He wanted to drop something on the small group to vent his anger, but it was not in his style to act without some sort of warning first. As the meeting continued below, he pulled a note he'd written from his pocket. He thought briefly of what it said before deciding he was pleased with the contents and dropping it. The note went unnoticed until it landed on top of the costume sketches Grant and Nadia were showing the others.

"What's this?" Damien asked, picking it up. He opened it, and read it aloud.

_Dear Monsieurs and Mademoiselles,  
__I have graciously been sharing my Opera House with you for some time now, free of charge. This shall change, however. I expect my salary in no less than one week's time. I cannot be held accountable for what occurs if I am not paid by then.  
__Secondly, I have made it quite clear that snooping about will not be tolerated. If you do not keep to yourselves as I instructed, I can assure you that you will come to regret it.  
__I remain, Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Obedient Servant.  
__O.G._

Katrina looked nervously around the small group as Damien finished reading. "Do you think…?"

"It's a joke." Nadia interrupted, crossing her arms. "It has to be. It's not possible for the Phantom, if such a man ever lived, to be alive now…"

'I wouldn't be so sure…' Erik thought, bitterly.

"Not to mention, if there was a spirit here, Cassandra would know." Nadia continued.

"I guess you're right…" Camille said, although she sounded far from sure. The looks on most of the other's faces mirrored her thoughts.

"Can I see that, please?" Nadia asked. She took the note and looked it over. Sighing, she put it in with her papers. "We should go to bed. You've all allowed yourselves to get spooked, and we won't get any more work done tonight. Start looking over your lines. I'd like to hold auditions as soon as possible."

The friends gathered their things, said their goodnights, and headed to their separate rooms.

* * *

Nadia sat down at her desk, and opened the bottom drawer. She glanced again at the door, as if triple checking that it was closed, before taking out a small, decorative box. She set the box down and unlocked the tiny lock. She opened it carefully, almost fearfully, and removed a small stack of photographs. All were black and white, and looked very old.

She removed one from the stack and stared into it. There were two people in the photograph. The man was tall and slender with dark, neatly trimmed hair. He wore small, wire frame glasses, and had an air of nobility about him. It was impossible to see from the photograph, but Nadia knew he had piercing blue eyes. The smaller woman that stood next to him had a darker skin tone. Her black curls fell loosely about her head, and her dark, knowing eyes twinkled with mirth.

Nadia sighed as she continued to gaze at the picture. "Mama, Papa…I miss you so much. You'd be so proud of me if you could see me now. I've finally become an actress…like we always wanted. I'm worried though. I've made some very good friends over the years…but I'll have to leave them soon. If I don't, they might find out the truth…and I can't let that happen. They'd never accept it…"

She had not realized she was crying until a single tear fell onto the smooth wood of her desk. She dried her eyes before placing the picture back in the stack and removing another. This one was not quite as old as the first, but looked eerily similar. There was a man and woman, much like the first, but there was also a small girl, no older then two. The man was Gabriel, the woman, Nadia, and the girl, the same one Cassandra and Jean-Luc had seen. "My darling Gabriel…seeing you this morning only reminded me of how much I miss you, Christelle, and Michael. I hope I can join you soon…"

She was crying again, harder this time. She set the picture aside, and buried her face into her hands.

Erik felt something stir deep inside. Something about the sobbing woman before him brought back memories.

"Mademoiselle, do not cry…"

Nadia looked up when she heard the masculine voice, but could see no body to go with it/ 'Gabriel?' She silently wondered. 'No…the voice is too deep…'

"Dry your eyes and calm yourself. You'll never be fit for the stage if you loose your composure."

Nadia felt a strange peace fall over her. She began to dry her eyes, and realized it was the voice from her dreams. She stood, and looked around the room, although she knew she would find no one. 'Maybe Gabriel has sent me an angel…' she smiled faintly at the thought. "Are you an Angel?" She asked aloud. "Or a Demon, trying to trick me?"

"I have been called both…" The voice admitted. "But my dear, I would never trick you."

"What do you want?" She wasn't scared or nervous, just curious about her strange new 'companion'.

"Only to help you achieve your true potential." He explained. "But you must speak of this to no one."

"I promise." Nadia said firmly. Something told her she could trust this man.

"Good. Now rest. Your training shall begin tomorrow."

* * *

AN: I've done a few minor revisions to the chapters that I already had posted. Don't worry though, because it's nothing major. See you next time! 


	6. A Letter From The Rafters

AN: I've been reading Susan Kay's 'Phantom' lately (I'm on the part where they're building the Opera house! ) and have started to rethink certain elements of this story. I've decided I'm going to restart this fic completely, take down ehat's poated so far, and repost the new story…possibly under a new title. Don't worry, the basic idea will be the same, and it shouldn't take me long on the rewrite since I'm currently in full phangirl mode right now, I suggest you all be sure to add me to your author alert so you can get a notice when I post the new story.

I really hope you all like the changes, and can understand why I made them.  
Until then, I remain your faithful Authoress.  
Vera-Sama


End file.
